A Fem! Tim Story
by Uniquely-Blue Mortician
Summary: Fem!Tim and the rest of the team just got back from a grueling case when an unknown man comes into the office holding a bag. Fem!Tim knows him and leaves with him, leaving Tony clueless, Gibbs curious, and Ziva smirking.


**Fem Tim, NCIS NUMB3RS x-over**

Summary: Fem!Tim and the rest of the team just got back from a grueling case when an unknown man comes into the office holding a bag. Fem!Tim knows him and leaves with him, leaving Tony clueless, Gibbs curious, and Ziva smirking.

Timmi sighed as she sat at her desk. They just finished a grueling case with 3 Naval commanders' children ending up dead with their babysitter the killer. She heard Tony call her name. "Hey ,Timmi, are you going to join us at the bar?" He had a worried look. She just smiled at him, "Not today, Tony. I have plans." Just as she said that, the elevator opened, permitting a curly haired brunette man, wearing formal attire to enter their floor. He walked straight over to Timmi, holding a bag. "Are you ready to go? You don't have to if this case was too much for you." The man's dark brown eyes peered worriedly at her. "It's fine, Charlie. I told you I was going to go with you so I am. Now hand me the bag so I can go change." She then turned to Gibbs and asked "Is it ok that I leave now?" Gibbs looked at her then at the man she called Charlie as if judging his worth. "Yeah, in fact, all of you go home and be back at 700 sharp," he barked. Timmi smiled than turned to Charlie, holding out her hand. He smiled and handed her the nondescript bag. With the bag in hand, Timmi walked to the ladies bathroom. Immediately, Tony turned to assess the man. "So where you taking McGeek?" he asked. Charlie looked confused and then ask "Timmi? She is accompanying me to a mathematician function." Tony's eyebrows rose. Just than Timmi returned from her quick wardrobe change in a floor-length sky-blue gown with a sweat-heart neckline. On her arm was a short sleeve white overcoat. Her feet were encased in pearl white heels. As she was walking towards them ,she was placing pearl studs into her ears. Her hair was up in a simple curls. She had a light dusting of blue eye shadow, foundation, and lip-gloss. She smiled at Charlie then said, "Sorry for taking so long, but I'm ready to go now." Charlie returned her smile and offered his arm, which she took. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said with a grin than turned and left with Charlie. Tony turned to Ziva, who just returned from talking with Abby, and Gibbs to say "What just happened?"

_A/N So, yeah...Here is my terrible attempt at writing, but this plot idea was stuck in my head so..yeah... But if you want to take the idea and actually making a story since this is, in my opinion, horrible, feel free to. Just let me know through an PM or comment. Thanks for bothering to read my story :)_

**Fem Tim, NCIS Criminal Minds x-over**

** Tammy McGee sighed as she returned to her chair after throwing away her coffee cup. She was just about to check her e-mails since it was a slow day when her cell phone went off, playing **_**Walk of Shame by P!nk**_**. She seemed shocked for a moment but answered her phone with a breath-taking smile, at least in Tony DiNozzo's opinion, one of her coworkers.**

** "What's up, Babe." She answered her phone with.**

** "Not much, baby girl." the man on the other side of the phone answered.**

** "Are you going to be home soon? I miss you." Tammy asked.**

** At this point, Tony noticed a man stepping out onto their floor talking into a phone.**

** "How about you turn around" was what the man responded with.**

** Tammy whirled around, squealing in delight, though she would never admit it and jumped onto the dark-skinned man, making Tony seethe in rage.**

** "I can't believe you are here! I haven't seen you in a whole week!"**

** "The man caught her, spinning her around in a circle, " yeah, sorry about that, the case lasted longer than we expected, caught the bastard though."**

** Tammy frowned, "everyone is okay though, right..." she asked, worrying her lip.**

** The man caught it with his thumb, "Don't do that, everyone is fine, not a scratch on anyone, promise."**

** Just then, Gibbs cleared his throat, causing Tammy to blush and the still unknown man to face them , wrapping his arm around Tammy's shoulders. Gibbs rose an eyebrow in a silent question.**

** Tammy's blushed increased, "sorry... Guys, this is Derek Morgan, Dere-Bear, this is my team. The guy with gray hair is Gibbs, my boss, the brunette man is Tony and you've met Ziva." Tammy said as she introduced everyone.**

** The man, Derek, nodded "That I have, it is lovely to see you again Ziva, my lovely Israel Flower."**

** Ziva smiled, "It is good to see you again, too Morgan."**

** "Yeah, sorry to cut this short, but I know you have work to do, baby doll, so I'll make this quick, you free Saturday?**

** "You know I am, why?" Tammy responded.**

** "Well, there is a ceremony then and..." Derek trailed off**

** Say no more, babe, done and done." Tammy cut him off with a smile.**

** Derek smiled, "thank you Hun, you are a goddess in disguise."**

** "Well, what can I say" Tammy joked. "Are we still meeting at the bar tonight?"**

** "Yeah, already made the reservations," Derek said, satisfying her curiosity.**

** "Kay, bye Babe" Tammy said, kissing his cheek.**

** "See ya tonight" Derek responded before leaving**


End file.
